Mama
|year = 2010 |position = 1st |points = 120 |previous = "Barcelona" |next = "Welcome to Armenia"}}"Mama" was the Armenian entry in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2010 in Minsk, performed by Vladimir Arzumanyan. It won the Contest with 120 points, giving the country its first and so far only win to date. Lyrics Armenian= Mi aghjik ka mer bakum, na dashnamur e nvagum Indz tesnum e herrvits’, ir champ’an e t’yek’um Hents’ k’aylum yem ir koghk’ov, neghanum, herranum e mi khosk’ov Yes sirum yem nran, ch’i ants’num da nra mtk’ov El inch’ anem ch’gitem, vor na indz barev ta yev imana Vor sirum yem iren, Mama, de asa hima El inch’ anem ch’gi’m, vor na indz barev ta yev imana Vor sirum yem iren, Mama, de asa hima Mama, de asa hima, Mama Hey, lsir du yergy ays, grel yem ayn, vor imanas Kan khagher ashkharhum, bayts’ indz het ch’yes khaghum Ch’yem sirum nvagy k’vo, arravotits’ minch’ yereko Parapum yes, isk yes tarrapum yem anverj ayspes El inch’ anem ch’gitem, vor na indz barev ta yev imana Vor sirum yem iren, Mama, de asa hima El inch’ anem ch’gi’m, vor na indz barev ta yev imana Vor sirum yem iren, Mama, de asa hima Mama, de asa hima, Mama El inch’ anem ch’gitem, vor na indz barev ta yev imana Vor sirum yem iren, Mama, de asa hima El inch’ anem ch’gi’m, vor na indz barev ta yev imana Vor sirum yem iren, Mama, de asa hima El inch’ anem ch’gitem, vor na indz barev ta yev imana Vor sirum yem iren, Mama, de asa hima El inch’ anem ch’gi’m, vor na indz barev ta yev imana Vor sirum yem iren, Mama, de asa hima Mama, de asa hima, Mama De indz asa hima, Mama |-| Translation= There is this girl in our yard, she plays the piano When she sees me from far away she turns the other cheek When I walk side by side with her, she takes offence to it and goes away I love her, it doesn’t even occur to her I don’t know what else I can do, that she says hello to me and knows That I love her, Mum, tell me how I don’t know what else I can do, that she says hello to me and knows That I love her, Mum, tell me how Mum, tell me how Mum Hey, listen to this song, I’ve written it for you to know That there are games in the world but you don’t play with me I don’t like your melodies, you study From morning to night and I’m suffering endlessly I don’t know what else I can do, that she says hello to me and knows That I love her, Mum, tell me how I don’t know what else I can do, that she says hello to me and knows That I love her, Mum, tell me how Mum, tell me how Mum I don’t know what else I can do, that she says hello to me and knows That I love her, Mum, tell me how I don’t know what else I can do, that she says hello to me and knows That I love her, Mum, tell me how I don’t know what else I can do, that she says hello to me and knows That I love her, Mum, tell me how I don’t know what else I can do, that she says hello to me and knows That I love her, Mum, tell me how Mum, tell me how, Mum Now tell me how, Mum Videos Category:Junior Eurovision Song Contest Category:Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2010 Category:Armenia in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Armenian Category:Winning Songs